


We'll Meet Again

by DifferenceEngineGirl



Series: Music is the Language of the Soul [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Gen, Identity Reveal, Post-Season/Series 04, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DifferenceEngineGirl/pseuds/DifferenceEngineGirl
Summary: For a sting operation at a 1940s themed party, Chloe is partnered with an oddly familiar man.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Music is the Language of the Soul [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1351165
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	We'll Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely unbeta'd cause I wrote it mostly today in a rush to get it out before 5a premieres. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> The song in this fic is We'll Meet Again by Vera Lynn

Chloe wasn't expecting the man waiting for her in the Lieutenant's office as she went in for a pre-sting briefing. He was the definition of tall, dark, and handsome, reminding her a little of a certain consultant she still missed desperately, and already dressed for the occasion in a well-fitted, 1940s style, dark grey suit and hat.

"Ah, Decker! I'd like you to meet Sam Phosphor. He's your ticket into this party."

"Nice to meet you, Detective Decker." He held out his hand for her to shake, and when she took it he shook with a firm hold and an easy smile. His accent was strangely unplaceable, with a lilting, musical quality underlaid with an odd harshness.

"Nice to meet you too, Mr Phosphor. Have you been briefed on what we’re doing?"

"I have, and I am happy to follow your lead when we are in there. The Lieutenant has shown me who you're looking for."

The rest of the briefing went as it usually would, even if Chloe occasionally felt like the man stood beside her was her partner and had to squash the sudden spikes of loneliness.

* * *

Sam insisted on collecting her from her apartment before the party, and pulled up in a vintage 1940s Lincoln Continental. The drive passed in silence, not uncomfortable, but not the easy banter Chloe missed so much.

When they arrived at the party, Sam insisted on being a consummate gentleman and opened her door for her, and offering his arm for the short walk inside.

As they entered, Chloe scanned the room for their suspect, quietly glad that she seemed to be wearing a very similar dress to many of the other ladies in attendance, although hers was the only one in burgundy. She didn't spot him, so allowed Sam to lead her over to the bar.

"A scotch for myself, and for the lady…?"

"A Shirley Temple, please."

The bartender nodded, and set about mixing their drinks. Once the glasses were slid over and paid for, Chloe and Sam found their way over to a table to watch for the suspect. The host of the party was close to the victim, and had agreed to advertise that he was in possession of the USB stick they were certain their murderer was looking for, so Chloe kept a close eye on him as he mingled with the crowd.

"So, Miss Decker, while we wait, the Lieutenant told me you used to have a partner?"

"I did, but he had to leave about three months ago."

"Have you had any others?"

"Not since him. It doesn't feel right. I work with Detective Espinoza a lot, when I'm required to have a partner."

They lapsed into silence for a moment, neither of them quite sure what to say so just listening to the band and keeping a look out for the suspect.

Soon the music changed to a slower song, and Sam stood and offered her his hand. "May I have this dance, Miss Decker?" he asked, before whispering "It will help keep our cover, and we can still get a good view of the host from the dance floor."

After a moment's thought, Chloe acquiesced and took his hand, and allowed him to lead her onto the dance floor as the singer began.

" _We'll meet again, don't know where, don't know when_  
 _But I know we'll meet again some sunny day_ "

They ended up stood close to each other, not quite touching except for his hands on her waist and hers on his shoulders as they gently swayed to the music.

" _Keep smiling through, just like you always do_  
 _Till the blue skies drive the dark clouds far away_ "

As they danced, Chloe was reminded of another slow dance, with another man, what seemed like half a lifetime ago, and began to pull away. "I'm sorry, Mr Phosphor, I can't-"

"Miss Decker, I think that's your suspect." Sam interrupted, nodding discretely towards a dimly lit corner of the room.

She followed his gaze, and nodded in agreement before she picked her way across the dance floor towards him. The suspect didn't notice her until she was right behind him and laid her hand on his shoulder, her badge already out.

"Joseph Brown, I'm arresting you on suspicion of the murder of Ezra Jacobs."

Surprisingly, the suspect went quietly as she read him his Miranda rights and led him, handcuffed, out of the party to the waiting car to take him back to the precinct for processing.

Sam was waiting for her, leaning against his car as she talked to the unis with a soft smile on his face.

"I suppose this is where we part ways, Miss Decker. It has been wonderful spending time with you."

"You've still got to drive me home, Mr Phosphor, or did you forget we drove together?"

"Alas, I must leave before then. The keys are in the car, and you are welcome to keep her," he said as he stepped away from the car, walking backwards towards the corner of the building.

Chloe was staring at the car, not quite believing he was giving her it, when a very familiar and much dreamt of voice spoke up from behind her.

"Goodbye, Detective."

Chloe spun around to look at where Sam had been walking. As she stared, his face became much more familiar and she could barely believe her eyes.

"Lucifer?"

As his name left her lips, he smiled at her, waving his hand with his thumb, index, and pinkie fingers extended as he disappeared around the corner.

She ran after him, turning the corner to see an empty alleyway as the last lines of the song they had danced to drifted out into the street.

" _We'll meet again, don't know where, don't know when_  
 _But I know we'll meet again some sunny day_ "

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback always welcome!


End file.
